Three Can Be Fun
by Silverstarfox
Summary: Sora has a problem and decides to see Roxas for some advice. At Roxas's apartment Sora gets far more than he bargained for. Warning: Sex, Yaoi and Threesome.


Ok this is my first Kingdom Hearts story and first yaoi. So I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone.

**Three can be Fun**

Sora looked over the park, at all the happy couples wandering around hand in hand, and he sighed. Do you know what was odd about those couples? Nothing. They were your regular boy/girl couples, without a care in the world, just loving each other and being with each other.

Sora sighed again, as he watched some more couples walk past. Of course, it had to be Valentine's Day, so everywhere he looked, there were couples. He couldn't notice how carefree they all were, how happy they were.

Yet, here he was, sat on a bench, moping around like he'd been told the world was ending. Or worse. Every single candy item in the world was being blown up. Of course, he wasn't looking all sad and sighing for nothing. He had just discovered something about himself that, to be quite honest, _scared_ him.

He wasn't watching the female half of the couples walk past. No, he was watching the male half of the couples. This is what he'd found out about himself. He'd found that he was really attracted to men. _Really_ attracted.

Sora wanted someone to talk about it too. But, Tyson was on a date with Hilary, Ray didn't approve of homosexuality, and he definitely wasn't going to talk to Kenny about it. Or his parents.

That only left one person.

Roxas.

But Sora seriously doubted that Roxas would be appreciative of an unexpected visit from him, just to discuss what to do about his potential-homosexuality. Roxas had never been one to talk about that sort of thing, and Sora knew, or so he thought, that Roxas wasn't going to start talking about those things now.

Sora sighed yet again. It was all he seemed to be doing that day. He stood up, and started walking. To where, he didn't know. As he walked, he passed even more happy couples, and averted his gaze to the pavement.

For well over an hour he walked, ignoring any people calling out to him, and definitely ignoring any other couples wandering around. For well over an hour he walked, unsure of where he was going, until he ended up at a door. An apartment door. The apartment door of Roxas.

Sora stared at the door for a few moments, unsure of why he walked there, and what to do now that he was stood in front of Roxas's door. He decided that now he was there, he may as well see if Roxas could make him feel any better. He knocked tentatively on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Another few moments passed, and Sora decided that no one could be in. He turned to leave, when he heard a key scraping in the door that was now behind him. He turned back around, expecting to see Roxas open the door and ask him why he was there.

What he didn't expect, was a certain redheaded, with emerald green eyes to answer the door.

"Sora!" Axel said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, erm…" Sora started off. He really didn't want to have his homosexual talk with Axel. "I just came to see if Kai was in. I wanted to ask him something."

"Well, come in. Roxas's here, he's just making my favourite alcoholic drink," Axel grinned, stepping aside and letting Sora in, who took his shoes off. "No one makes it quite like Roxas."

Axel shut the door behind Sora, and flopped himself down onto the couch. Sora raised his eyebrows at Axel, and then raised them even more when Roxas walked in from the kitchen, carrying two deadly-looking drinks.

"Are you sure those are even safe to drink?" Sora asked, as Axel took a sip of his, and shuddered.

"Of course they are," Axel replied.

"Can I ask you why you're here, Axel?" Sora asked, again.

"Full of questions, aren't you?" Axel chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "Mind, that's why I've always liked you."

Sora blushed scarlet at Axel's last comment, and to hide his embarrassment, he looked around the room.

"If you must know, I'm just staying here for a few days," Axel said, watching Sora.

"What did you want, anyway, Sora?" Roxas said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter… If you're too busy, that's OK," Sora replied, blushing a little more.

"Too busy to do _what_?" Axel asked.

"I just need some advice, that's all," Sora replied.

"You're asking Roxas for advice?" Axel snorted.

"What's so funny about asking me for advice?" Roxas scowled at Axel.

"Oh, nothing at all," Axel replied, trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"Keep talking, Axel, and you won't be getting any tonight," Roxas said coolly, sipping his drink.

Sora's eyes went wide. Was Roxas implying what he thought he was implying! Of course, Sora's wide eyes didn't go unnoticed by Axel.

"Now, now, Roxas. Not in front of the children," he grinned at Sora.

"What did you need my advice on, anyway, Sora," Roxas said, returning his attention to the confused-looking brunette in front of him.

Sora looked down at the floor. How could he explain to Roxas that he thought he was gay? From what Roxas had just said to Axel, so was he! Which meant Axel was gay, too! Sora gritted his teeth, and held his hands over his eyes.

"I… I think… I'm gay…" he mumbled.

Both Axel and Roxas sat there staring at the trembling boy, until Axel burst out laughing. Sora looked up, frowning at Axel, and with tears in his eyes. Roxas poured his drink over Axel's head.

"That was a waste of alcohol!" Axel moaned, and pulled one of his long strands to his mouth to suck the alcohol out of it.

"Is that it?" Roxas asked Sora, and he nodded. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it too much, Sora. Even Axel and I haven't completely come out of the closet, yet."

Sora blushed again. Had Roxas just called him pretty?

"Hey, I have an idea," Axel piped up, still slurping on his strand of hair. "We could introduce him to the ways of the gays."

Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have to call it that? You could just say 'sex', y'know."

"Erm," Sora started, interrupting the two. "I don't know if I could…. Y'know… With you two. Because you're together, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that is a point," Roxas started. "But… You could call me and Axel experimental."

"In other words, we've wanted a threesome for a while. Care to join us?" Axel asked, returning to sipping on his own drink.

Sora looked at the two teens staring at him, and he blushed, yet again. He was amazed that two people he had known for years could make him go red so much! And now they'd just offered him a place in their bed for a 'session'!

The more Sora looked at them looking at him, the more he was aware that he wanted to be in bed with them, and the more he thought about having sex with them, the more he felt his groin becoming warm with excitement.

"I asked you a question, Sora," Axel said seductively, putting his drink down on the table, and walking over to the shorter boy. He started stroking Sora's hair. "Do you want to join us, or not?"

Sora looked up into Axel's eyes, and saw that they were filled with lust and want. He was vaguely aware of himself nodding at Axel, who smirked, and bent down to give Sora a quick kiss.

"Oi, Axe, let me in on some of the action," Roxas said, springing up from the couch, and walking to stand behind Sora.

Axel bent his head down slightly to kiss Sora's forehead as his hands reached round, and massaged Sora's bum cheeks. Roxas nuzzled into the crook of Sora's neck, leaving a trail of sensual kisses from one side to the other. Roxas's hands were trailing up and down Sora's clothed chest, but he so wanted to touch Sora's bare chest.

Roxas stopped kissing, and began to lift up Sora's t-shirt. Axel understood what Roxas wanted to do, and drew away slightly, causing Sora to shiver a little from the loss of contact and heat as Roxas pulled his t-shirt up, over his head, and threw it onto the couch.

Sora lets his hands drift to the bottom of Axel's shirt, and he pulled it off the redhead, who grinned at Sora's bold actions. He pressed his lips back to Sora's, as Roxas ran his hands up and down Sora's sensitive and ticklish sides. As Axel pulled out of the kiss, he looked behind Sora and frowned.

"That's not fair. Roxas still has his shirt on. I think you should do something about that, Sora," Axel said.

Sora turned around, and saw Roxas was smirking. Sora leaned up to kiss the blonde, as Axel wrapped his arms around Sora and stroked the brunette's chest. Roxas licked Sora's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Sora's lips opened enough for Roxas to let his tongue to explore Sora's untouched mouth.

Roxas moaned into the kiss slightly, and noted that Sora tasted sweet. But that was to be expected. Not only did he like sweet things, but he was also a very sweet boy. Sora reached down to the bottom of Roxas's shirt, and pulled away from Roxas's addictive kiss. He pulled Roxas's shirt up and pulled it off, throwing it onto the couch where his own now lay.

Axel turned Sora to face him again, and let his hands toy with the waistband of Sora's jeans. Roxas kissed along the back of Sora's shoulders, and returned his hands to Sora's sensitive sides. Sora moaned, and Axel took the opportunity to give Sora a quick kiss before undoing the brunette's belt, and letting one of his hands slip into his jeans. Sora gasped as he felt Axel's hand start to fondle his growing erection through the material of his boxers.

Roxas reached around, and proceeded to undo Sora's jeans - something that Axel couldn't be bothered to do - before letting them drop to floor, leaving Sora in just his boxers. Axel was still fondling Sora through the material, and leaned in to kiss the shorter boy, pushing his tongue in Sora's mouth without consent - not that Sora minded.

Pleasure was overwhelming Sora, as he leaned his head back against Roxas's shoulder, his erection getting harder and bigger the more Axel touched him.

"My turn," Roxas whispered to Axel.

Axel removed his hand from Sora's groin, earning a little growl from Sora, but he was moaning again soon, when Roxas's hand replaced Axel's. Sora pulled himself together long enough to undo Axel's jeans and let them drop down, to reveal Axel wearing no underwear.

Sora leaned his head in towards Axel's chest, and began sucking and nibbling his right nipple. Axel moaned and ran his hands through Sora's hair. Roxas watched on, before taking his hand away from Sora's groin, as well, and taking off his own jeans and boxers.

Roxas placed his thumbs under the waistband of Sora's boxers and started to pull them down. Sora gasped slightly and pulled away from Axel's nipple. Once Roxas had completely removed Sora's boxers, he stood right behind Sora, making sure his erection rubbed against the top of Sora's arse. Axel pulled himself closer to Sora, as well, making sure his own erection pressed against Sora.

Sora gasped, feeling the other two's hands roaming his body, and feeling their hard cocks against him.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," Axel whispered to them both.

The other two nodded, and Axel picked Sora up, so Sora had his legs around Axel's waist, and so their erections were rubbing together as Axel carried Sora through to Roxas's bedroom.

"Oh, God, Axel," Sora breathed, as Axel lay him down on the bed.

Roxas shut the door behind him as he entered the room, and turned to look at Axel and Sora. Sora was laying down on the bed, with his eyes closed as Axel stroked his hair.

"Who's going where?" Roxas asked.

"I think you should get the privilege of taking Sora's virginity," Axel replied. Sora's eyes shot open, looking quite scared.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll make sure to be gentle," Roxas reassured the brunette, climbing onto the bed with him.

Axel took a bottle of lube out of Roxas's top drawer next to his bed, and tossed it to Roxas, who caught it neatly and opened it very quickly. He lubed up three fingers and pressed one to Sora's opening.

"You ready for this?" He asked Sora, who was watching him.

Sora just nodded, and closed his eyes again. Axel and Roxas looked each other, and both nodded. They knew that it would hurt first time, so Axel would be needed to take Sora's mind off the intrusion. Axel also climbed onto the bed, and slowly began stroking Sora's erection.

The brunette moaned, and Roxas took the opportunity to push the first finger into Sora's hole. Sora gasped, and stopped moaning for a moment, until he got used to the intrusion. Roxas then added the second finger, and Sora's breath hitched for a bit longer. Even though Roxas pushing his fingers in was slightly painful, he was still feeling the pleasure from Axel stroking him.

Once Sora had relaxed again, Roxas added the third and final finger, and this time Sora actually yelped, his body tensing. Axel leaned down to kiss Sora, but he wasn't responding, he was clouded by the pain of Roxas's fingers being in him.

Roxas saw that Sora wasn't relaxing anymore, and reluctantly started scissoring Sora's opening, and working him wider. Sora was still making little tiny noises of pain, but it didn't seem as bad as when Roxas had first entered the third finger.

As soon as Roxas felt Sora was ready, he pulled his fingers out, causing Sora to let out a little needy moan. Roxas lubed up his own erection, and positioned himself.

"Sora, this will more than likely hurt. As soon as you feel OK, tell me, and I'll start moving," Roxas told the brunette beneath him. Sora nodded.

Roxas nodded back to Sora, and then slowly pushed himself into Sora. The teenager cried out in pain, and continued to whimper as Roxas pushed himself all the way in. Once Roxas was in, he stopped, and allowed Sora some time to get used to having his cock in him.

Sora was whimpering so much, just trying to block out the pain. He felt hands stroking his hair again, and figured they must have been Axel's, because Roxas's hands were on his hips.

Roxas looked up from looking at Sora to lock eyes with Axel. The redhead leaned forward and started kissing Roxas, nibbling his bottom lip. Their tongues started battling for dominance, until Roxas admitted defeat, and pulled away, returning his gaze to Sora.

The boy's breathing had slowed down, and he nodded up at Roxas, who smiled, and pulled back out of Sora, until it was just his tip that was in. Sora winced, and let out a gasp when he felt Roxas thrust back into him.

Roxas kept up a steady rhythm, and Axel continued to stroke Sora's hair, though he grabbed one of Sora's hands, and placed it on his erection. Sora immediately began to stroke Axel, making the redhead moan.

"God, Sora, you're tight," Roxas moaned.

"Mmm," was all Sora could reply with, no longer coherent.

Roxas began thrusting harder and faster, drawing almost all the way, and pushing back in, connecting with Sora's nerves directly, making him gasp out with pleasure, but he was managing to continue pumping Axel in time with Roxas's thrusts.

As soon as Roxas felt himself and Sora getting close to the edge, he wrapped his hand around Sora's cock, and started stroking him, too, but still thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh my, God, Roxas," Sora, breathed, his gasping and moaning getting louder every time Roxas hit his pleasure spot.

"Fuck," Axel moaned through gritted teeth. He was no longer able to hold on, and came over Sora's hand.

Sora brought his hand up to his mouth, and licked Axel's cum off of him, before screaming out in ecstasy, and came over his stomach and on Roxas's hand. His walls tightened around Roxas's penis, and the blonde groaned, releasing into Sora. He gave a few last thrusts before stopping altogether, and collapsed on top of Sora, panting.

Axel was also panting, but not as hard as Roxas and Sora. He lay down next to them, as Roxas rolled off of Sora to lay the other side of him. Axel put his arm around Sora's waist and Roxas let one of his hands rest on Sora's chest.

"Well, what did you think of that, Roxas? One of our biggest fantasies fulfilled," Axel asked.

"It was better than I'd even imagined," Roxas answered honestly, but sleepily.

"How did you like the ways of the gays, Sora?" Axel asked.

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Sora answered, smiling at Axel.

"I'd like to know why you always ask so many fucking questions after sex," Roxas said to Axel, closing his eyes, and resting his head against Sora's.

"Me too. But now, time for sleep," Axel said, giving Sora a kiss on the forehead.

As the two boys either side of Sora drifted off to sleep, Sora found he couldn't join them. He was full of energy, and happy that he wasn't disgusted with his sexuality now that he had encountered 'the ways of the gays', as Axel had put it. As he cuddled up to Roxas a bit, he found himself staring down at the elder boy's penis, and became very aroused again.

He just hoped that Axel and Roxas would ask him to participate in their fantasies again soon.

Ok you read the story and now please review but no flames please if you don't like don't read and review.


End file.
